This invention relates to an improved combing device and, in particular, to an improved combing device for conditioning the hair as the combing device is combed through the hair.
More particularly, the combing device of the present invention is particularly applicable for cleansing and otherwise conditioning the hair, and for applying and removing from the hair various different substances, such as, for example, dry shampoo. In the latter case, the combing device is combed through the hair to remove the dry shampoo. A device generally applicable for the same purposes as the combing device of the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,008. In this latter patent, an applicator for the hair is disclosed which is in the form of a brush of a generally conventional construction and a removable pad.